Reddie after series 4 Ep 20
by Nay.Oh.Me-Lillypad
Summary: Finaly a happy ending for reddie : x
1. Chapter 1

Continuing from Rachel and Eddies break up after Ralph knocked down the school...

As Rachel arrived back at school after her emotional summer holidays she said to herself as she was walking along the playground "Come on Rach new year new building new start" trying to convince herself she will be able to cope without her trustworthy Deputy that she fell in love with. She looked up at her new school building and with a false smile upon her face as she walked up to her new office.

She got herself a cup of tea and went to the first staff meeting.

"Can everyone listen up" She said loudly. The room suddenly stopped and looked up and her

"No Mr Lawson today" Step joked nudging Matt.

"No Steph that is my first announcement Mr Lawson will not be returning to waterloo road" Rachel gulped and stood in silence trying to take it in as if it was news to her.

The staff all looked at each other as shocked from the news.  
"So we have Andrew here who is going to take the role of Deputy Head" She said trying to sound as confident as possible and with the staff clapped him.

"Well at least Kim will be kept busy for a while" Steph whispered to Grantly loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So on a last note we all need to be on our toes this year after the events which happened last term" Rachel said as she left the room.

Immediately all the staff started talking about why Eddie was no longer and waterloo road

Rachel arrived in her office and looked at the time as she realised she was wearing Eddies watch, which lead to tears slowing streaming down her face, Rachel Mason is a very brave lady and doesn't like to show her emotions much but as she tried to discreetly hide her feelings she knew she was going to struggle.

Rachel decided to take her mind of the whole situation and do some paperwork when she received a text

Rach,  
We need to sort this out properly, meet me at the pub tonight 7.00 lets sort this mess out  
I still love you and will always love you  
Eddie x

Andrew then entered "Rachel, Steph's lost control of her class yet again i see you have a lot of paperwork to be getting on with let me deal with this one" Andrew said with a grin on his face  
"Thank you Andrew" Rachel said returning his smile

Rachel read the text message over and over wondering what to do should she reply? Or should she just ignore it pretend she didn't receive it? She sat there for a while thinking of what to do then decided she would turn of her phone throughout the day.

Finally the end of a long day came and Rachel got her things together and headed to the car she looked at the empty car space next to her when eddies should and been and tried to hold back the tears which were edging to come out. She knew the best thing to do was go home and forget about everything.

While at home she got a blanket and curled up on the sofa with a cup of coffee. It was 9.00 and the door knocked "Who would be knocking at this time" she thought to herself as she answered the door.

She looked up to see Eddie staring at her "Eddie, whha what are you doing here" Rachel said looking down at the floor unable to make eye contact.

"You could have at least meet me Rach i just want to get things sorted" he said placing his hand on her check.

"No Eddie i couldn't meet you i don't want to sort things out nothing has changed over the holidays, Mel is still pregnant with your child, that should be what you want to sort out arrangements with Mel i can't..I'm not involved in all this" Rach said still looking down she didn't want to fall for him again as she feared that looking into his eyes may just do that.

"So you're willing to give up everything we had all our feelings over Mel being pregnant we can solve this Rach, i need you" Eddie said trying to lift her head so she can look him in the eye.  
"I haven't got a choice" Rach pushed him out the door and closed it, she moved down the door until she hit the floor and burst into tears.

On the other side of the door Eddie could hear her crying and sat down on the other side of the door. A Rachel stopped crying as she felt his presence at the other side of the door and they both sat for a while in silence.

Rachel then sat up to the sound of his voice "Rach i thought i could do it leave waterloo road i thought it would be easier than staying and having to see you everyday knowing nothing can change but it's not, Every time i look at the head teacher i think of you, how do you expect me to move on when you in my mind all the time"

"And you think when i look at Andrew i don't think of you, it's going to be hard Eddie but we have to move on" Rachel said opening the door, edging towards him she whispered in his ear "We have to" and although she felt the need and her mind telling her to pull away she couldn't as she kissed him on the check gently. Eddie could feel her soft skin against his which he had missed so much and closed his eyes to take it in as much as he could. "Don't do this to me Rach please" Eddie said stroking her hair from her face behind her ear.

"What do you want me to say yes Eddie everything will be find i don't mind being your girlfriend Melisa's Sister Philips auntie and the baby's stepmother why not my life is confusing enough as it is Eddie, i just don't and can't have feelings for you anymore" Rachel tried so hard this time to keep the tears from falling "not in front of Eddie" she said to herself she tried to keep strong and not show her weakness.

"Ok Rach answer this look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have any feelings for me anymore" Eddie said staring at her.  
Rachel looked him in the eye and took a deep breath as she tried to convince herself let alone Eddie that she had no feelings for him, "Eddie, i can't.. it's just their.. I still" Rach mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Eddie moved his arms gently around her waist and slowly moved her towards him filling the gap which was between the two of them, Rachel looked at him and their eyes locked and she gently brushed his lips with her own, Eddie felt the brush of their lips and closed his eyes enjoying every moment and felt the erg to bring her closer to him as he never wanted to let her go, he finally came to a stop as he hit the door. Rach felt uncontrollable as she moved her hands to his hair as she explored his hair with her fingers. "Dose this answer your question" she whispered in his ear and she gave him butterfly kisses from his ear down his neck.  
Eddie then pushed her up against the nearest wall as he kissed her lips passionately in which turned into a lot deeper and he griped the back of her neck. "Eddie" Rachel said giggling and trying to pull herself away from him "this isn't going to change anything though is it"

Eddie looked at her surprised "Rachel i need you and if that means giving up my baby so i can be with you i would do as I said before you're my first responsibility and nothing will change that"

"I can't let you lose another child especially not because of my Eddie i just can't I'm sorry i just don't know what to do about the situation because i don't want to lose you but it seems like the only option, we have to be strong" Rachel said burying her face into his chest.  
Eddie went to speak but he didn't know what to say there was nothing to say all he could do it keep hold of Rachel in his arms, just what he has wanted for such a long time, he wanted Rachel for so long and he finally got her now his afraid it has to end.

"Look Eddie i think its best you go, and I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow and we can sort it properly then i need to sleep on it" she said as she pushed herself away.

"Ok, . ok night" Eddie said as he felt the best thing he could do was give her time and he left.

Meanwhile it was thinking time for Rachel it was one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make how could she be with Eddie while he was soon to be the farther of her sister's child. But she didn't even last a day without him she couldn't she loved him.

As she was driving to work all the thoughts and decisions were playing on her mind she still didn't know what to do, she put on the radio to try take her mid of things but the song playing brought her to tears  
Satellites  
If we don't communicate  
We'll exist in our own space  
We have all the love we need  
While we're apart i cannot breathe

Without looking were she was going she found herself driving through the cross lights and a car hitting the side of her own as the car fell on its roof she lay there.

She was soon taken straight into hospital and found herself with broken ribs a broken leg and injuries to the head. The school was quickly informed about miss masons accident so schooling arrangements could be made.

At school Steph and told all the staff about Rachel's accident "She doesn't have much luck that one dose she" Steph said to Grantely. Kim then suggested to Jasmine "Do you think we should inform Eddie about what has happened I'm sure he would want to know"  
"Yeah i guess we better" Jasmine said  
Kim picked up the phone and phoned Eddies Mobile  
"Hi " Eddie said  
"Eddie we just found out and thought you should know Rachel has been in a car accident she been taken to Rochdale hospital not too sure how serious the injuries are though" Kim said quickly  
"Rachel what! When? Oh i doesn't matter thanks for telling me" Eddie said with a scene of shock to his voice, he got his bags and headed straight for the hospital.

Eddie barged his way to the hospital running up to her ward. "I'm here to see Rachel Mason" Eddie said panting from all his running, "She this way" the nurse said leading him to her ward.

Eddie stopped and stared at her beautiful face as she lay there he could see the pain in her face which he didn't like and how she was twisting and turning as if she was having and nightmare, he sat at the side on her bed and gripped hold of her hand as he stroked her hair with his thumb "I'm here Rach I'm here" he whispered but she didn't respond. He sat in silence just looking at her, her beautiful hair was spread out over the pillow and her eyes scrunched shut.  
"Rachel I'm here I'm never going to leave you" he said squeezing her hand never wanting to let go. "You better not" Rachel struggled to say she tryed to sit up "ouch" she groaned has she found it impossible to move position. "Rach i love you so much and" but before he could carry on he was stopped "Eddie i have always been alone and needed time by myself i never thought i would want and need someone to be at my side but because of you i do and although this is going to be difficult for me i can't lose you, look at me im a mess, but without your supported through me past the fire and now this i just don't think i would be able to do it you save me from myself" but before anything more could be said they were interrupted by the nurse

"Oh your awake now Rachel how you feeling" she said sympathetically.  
"Feel like i will never be able to move again" Rachel trying to edge herself in a more comfortable position.  
"You will it will just take time" she answered jotting something down in her pad.  
"oh you need to leave now" she said turning to Eddie  
"I need to stay can i not have one of the parenting rooms i can't leave her" Eddie begged he didn't want to leave Rachel in this state  
"No but I'll give you another half hour to say your goodbyes" she said generously and walked out  
"Take care Rach i will come and see you in the morning before i have to go to work and again at lunch, I don't want to leave you on your own" Eddie said retaking her hand as he leaned it to kiss her he placing his hands either side of her head he kissed her fore head, while doing this she moved her head up to reach his lips and she kissed him tenderly.  
"You don't have to see me all the time you have got a life" she said giggling as she kissed him on the nose and smiled.  
"Rach you are my life" Eddie replied as he got up to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel smiled as she watched him leave there was a part of her that wanted him to stay at her side forever and another side convincing her that it was to difficult. But she knew it was impossible for her to get Eddie out of her life she couldn't even last a day without him let alone a life time, although it was going to be difficult for her and she had a big adventure ahead of her she knew it couldn't be worse than losing her Eddie over.

The morning came and to much of the staff at waterloo roads shock Eddie had turned up at school entering the staff room.  
"Eddie your back" Jasmine said excited  
"Not quite, I'm just here because as you all know Rachel is in hospital due to the accident and i wanted you to get the students to sign this card for her and another for the staff i will be going to see her at break so if they can be done by then that will be terrific" Eddie said smiling taking a look round the new building as he wondered towards Rachel's office he took one look at the door with her name on took a deep breathe and walked away as he realised he was no longer part of waterloo road.

As he left the school he felt at home even though it was a new building he still felt as though he belonged there he got in the car and headed to him new school.  
Meanwhile at the school the staff was getting Rachel's get well soon card signed  
"Rachel has been gone for two days and already the school seems to be falling apart" Davina said slamming down her paperwork after having the year 11s  
"Peace and quiet finally without Mason on our back" Grantly said smiling putting up his feet  
"Grantly just who i was looking for your the last person to sign Rachel's card" Jasmine said handing him over a get well soon card  
"Even when she's not here she make me do even more work some how2 Grantly said while writing her card and handing it over to Jasmine.

Eddie again arrived at break time to collect Rachel's card and headed to the hospital to she her.  
"Hey you" Eddie said as he watched Rachel sit up after talking to the nurse.  
"Eddie" Rachel said as he walked towards her a big grin apparred on her face has he handed over two cards and a bunch of flowers.  
"How you feeling? "Eddie asked while taking a seat on the chair besides her bed which had only been used by him.  
"Better thank you for the flowers and thank the children and staff for my cards was really nice of them, the nurse said i may be able to leave soon if my recovery carries on like this" Rachel said taking his hand  
"Good to hear seems like im the best healer for the pain" Eddie laughed as he stroked her hair "I went to Waterloo Road today the place looks good children and staff seem to be loving it"  
"Yeah they do i don't, to me its the building were Eddie is not with me and the old school was the building were you always were" Rachel Replied "Come back Eddie i need you, i feel like i have to hate Andrew because his not you"  
"Ill come back Rachel before i end up hating my new head" Eddie said Laughing at her as he sat there just looking at her although she was pale and very ill he couldn't help seeing her beauty and how perfect she was for him, she noticed him looking and stared back "You having a staring competition with yourself of something" she laughed at him and he shook his head from his trace "Well you shouldn't be so bloody good looking then should you" he replied and leaded over and gently placed his lips against hers. "Not bugger of before you do get fired from your job" she giggled nudging him away  
"Oh what a shame i guess I'll have to get a job else were" Tapping his finger on her nose.  
"No seriously Eddie go away, I'll see you tomorrow and we might talk about your new job else were" She said laughing at him pushing him away.  
Eddie kissed her goodbye and left as he took one last look at her before walked out the ward to last him the rest of the day.

Rachel lay there feeling alone when he wasn't there she felt how she use to the woman who was always seen by herself, she chose a career in teaching as she would never be alone we surrounded by children and staff, and although she found it help she still found herself alone in the office and at home, but when Eddie was there she had somebody with her and she was able to let him in this feeling again brought tears to her eyes although Eddie was the only one who made her feel less along but because of him she was unable to keep her emotions to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later Rachel was fully recovered at told she was able to leave the hospital she was so excited to get back to work. Eddie had returned to Waterloo road and had taken the role of acting head and she was looking forward to seeing how he managed.

She pulled up at her school waterloo road and looked at her empty parking space which had not been touched since she left and a smile appeared across her face. As she wondered up to her office carrying all her folders she god many "Good morning Miss" which made her feel even better to be back, as she reached her office door she looked up at her plague and took a deep breath and walked in.  
"Rachel, i swear this is déjà vu" Eddie said laughing as Rachel stood in the doorway of her office and smiled back at him.  
"Well it's all yours" he smirked walking over to her and she reached into a hug  
"Thank you for everything you have done for me Eddie" She whispered in his ear and she got out of the hug and walked over to her desk.  
"Erm.. Rach the staff meeting" Eddie said as he headed to the door  
"Oh of course" she walked past him and he shadowed her to the staff room.

During the staff meeting  
"As you can see I'm back now and Eddie has returned to Waterloo road as Deputy head, I don't want anymore time of and thank you all for keeping to the school in one piece during my absence" Rachel announced to the Staff and left the staff room, with her Deputy at her side.

As the day when on Rachel thought she will have a check on all the classes as she stopped at Eddies maths class she peered through the door.  
"Mr Lawson, you don't mind me joining do you" She said smiling and looking around the class doing their own thing.  
"No, not at all to be honest were not really doing much work today now they have finished their exams" Eddie said quickly explaining why they were chatting to each other.  
"Oh i see" Rachel said laughing at him. Danielle Alisha Paul and Bolton were sitting at the front and decided to start a conversation with both Eddie and Rachel.  
"Miss i love you hair its well nice" Danielle complimented.  
"Thank you Danielle, its very similar you yours" Rachel said laughing at her.  
"Its nice though isn't it Sir" Danielle said giggling with Alisha.  
"Yes, very nice" Eddie said as he felt he's checks go red, hoping nobody noticed.  
"Oh, Don't worry bout it sir they think you got a thing for Miss Mason" Bolton said winking at him.  
"Oh I see right" Eddie replied putting his head down.  
"Eddie can I have a word" Rachel said pulling him outside the office trying not to laugh.  
"Rach, cant we just tell them I can't keep this inside its doing my head in and they obviously no anyway" Eddie said all at once.  
"Woo calm down Eddie, you look like you're going to collapse, and no we can't" Rachel said laughing not able to control it.  
Eddie had an I idea and grabbed her quickly and kissed her in the hallway, un able to control herself Rachel found herself stuck in a deep kiss as Eddie was pushing her towards the class room and fingered for the door and pushed her inside. The whole class just went silent in shock, and then suddenly started whistling and wooing.  
Rachel realised she was in front of the class room and looked and Eddie and smirked at him as she left the classroom.  
Eddie settled down the class room quickly and returned to his seat.  
"Get in there Sir Mason is fit!" Paul said winking at him  
"I knew it" Danielle said to Sir "How long you been together" Alisha asked as the girls tried to get all the latest gossip.  
"Look girls this is our business" Eddie said trying to not to laugh at them.  
"Well Sir you kind of made it ours when you were up against the desk kissing her didn't you" Bolton said.

The bell finally went for the end of the day and Eddie dismissed his class and ran like a school boy to Rachel's office.  
"Well your little plan worked" Rachel said shaking her head at him.  
"Plan?"Eddie replied pretending that he didn't know what she was going on about.  
"Shut it you, you always wanted to go public so we have" She smiled and leaned into him, and tenderly pecked his check.  
"Anyway I need to get back I have got dinner plans, with my parents im going to need so much support you don't know what their like" Rachel said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes trying to think of the past.  
"Hey well like me be there to comfort and support you i can be your strength" He said grabbing her hands.  
"Yeah ok but my parents are well you will see" she moved one hand to his neck then slowly up to the back of head "Thank you" She whispered in his ear as she moved apart from him and grabbed her coat and bag.  
"I'll meet you at yours at 6.00, then we can go down together" Eddie smiled and he followed her out of the office.  
Rachel reached her car "6 it is" Rachel smiled and she climbed into her car and headed home.

Meanwhile Rachel was getting ready as she slipped into her slim black dress and applied her makeup until she was happy with her reflection she sprayed herself with perfume and just as she had finished the door knocked and she saw a handsome man with a shirt and **tie** standing in front of her, she couldn't help but smile at the effort he had made for her  
"Ready" He said offering his arm. Rachel smiled and took his arm and they got into her car and headed to the restaurant were Eddie got to meet the parents that had given Rachel such a difficult childhood which had affected not only her childhood but also her as an adult.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the restaurant and Eddie couldn't help see Rachel shaking and looking very uncomfortable.  
"Hey Rach its going to be alright" Eddie said trying to comfort her  
"You don't know what they're like Eddie" Rachel replied as they headed inside the restaurant.  
Rachel saw her mum sitting at a table on her own and she took a deep breath and walked over to her  
"Hi" Rachel said with her voice shaking  
"Oh how's my prostitute still showing us all up on your back are we" She said loudly at Rachel making her go red.  
"No i got a education at went into teaching I'm a head teacher now and this is my deputy Eddie Lawson" Rachel said  
"Please to meet you" Eddie said offering his hand which was not shaken.  
She grabbed the menu and had a good look  
"I said to your father don't know how you got the job as a prostitute look at you, you're not exactly a pretty picture not like our Mel" She said still peering at the menu.  
Rachel peered over and Eddie and Eddie grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it.  
"You seen much of your sister or is she not good enough for you Amanda" her mum slammed the menu down and stared at her.  
"Well yes actually we had a little argument but were sorting it and actually my name is Rachel now I erm changed it" Rachel said burying her head as she knew she would kick off.  
"Oh of course you did were not good enough for you are we you want nothing to do with us, yes Mel told me crying down the phone you took her man, Oh i see is this him here" She looked up shaking her head at Eddie.  
"No Mum i didn't steal him its nothing to do with you me and Eddie are together and will always be, Mel knows the situation" Rachel said feeling anger bubbling inside her just before she said anything her dad barged in.  
"I knew it I don't want you near her she's not our daughter anymore I want nothing to do with that scum" Her dad shouted, everyone went silent in the restaurant. Eddie couldn't take in anymore even if they were her parents none spoke to his Rachel like that.  
"Listen mate she's your daughter she been through a rough childhood she needs your support not this rubbish from you, I don't care who you are but nobody speaks to her like that"

Eddie stood up and angrily moved towards him.  
"Come on Eddie let's get out of here there right I'm no daughter of there's i never had parents who loved me so what's the point of having parents" Rachel grabbed Eddies hand and they both headed out. As soon as Rachel got outside she burst into tears, as Eddie moved her towards his she snuggled into his chest. It broke Eddies heart to hear her cry he held her so close to him trying to make the pain go away.  
"Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?" Rachel struggled to say looking up at Eddie.  
"Yes Rach you're doing it to me now" He put her into the passenger seat of her car and he drove her back home.

Back at Rachel's Eddie walked her to the door Rachel you don't need them you are brilliant your amazing at your job you have great friends and I will always be here for you.  
"Thank you Eddie, your my shield from the storm" Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed his soft lips.  
"Don't leave me" Rachel whispered and Eddie came in.  
Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes  
"You need to get some sleep Rach" Eddie said and they both headed upstairs.

Rachel lay there she couldn't sleep she was so grateful for what Eddie did for her today and was so upset that she was not able to have a relationship with her parents but she didn't need love from them she had double that from Eddie she rolled over and stared at Eddie laying there perfectly at her side, were he always seemed to be.  
"Rach try get some sleep" Eddie said to her he could feel her presence he knew she was awake then he suddenly felt her silky hair under his chin as he laid on his chest and like a baby drifted off.  
Eddie lay there playing his her hair he couldn't believe the life she had had to go through and knew and promised he would never leave her side not only did she need him he needed her.

Next morning Rachel got up at 8 and got dressed for work putting on her pencil skirt and heels and a white blouse and looked at Eddie still peacefully sleeping.  
"Eddie come on you" Rachel said shaking him  
"Aw Rach can't we have to day of just snuggling" Eddie begged  
"No" Rachel said giggling "Come on" she said dragging him out of bed  
"Ready to face the music are we" Eddie said laughing  
"Well you can blame yourself for the fact everybody knows about us" she said "Come on get dressed ill go make us a coffee" She said shaking her head at him edging out of bed.

Eddie got dressed and headed down stairs to meet Rachel who was sitting at the table drinking her cup of coffee. Eddie took his place opposite her where his coffee was positioned.  
"Going to be an interesting day Eddie, so let's keep it professional yeah?" Rachel said worried about the day set ahead of her.  
"Ok" Eddie smiled sipping his coffee "But Rach remember Tom has staff relationships they are allowed" Eddie reassured her.  
They finished their coffee and headed to work "so were going in the same car?" Eddie asked Rachel smiling  
"Might as well they all know now anyway" Rachel said getting into the car and they both drove to work.


End file.
